


Dearly Beloved

by fiveclawedfics



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: An Hero's Funeral, Crack, Gen, Gratuitous Sobbing, Heartbreaking Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveclawedfics/pseuds/fiveclawedfics
Summary: The Lost Light loses the unsung hero of the crew.





	Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the MTMTE Readalong server for inspiring this madness. You know who you are.

“Dearly beloved,” Rodimus began. His voice cracked, and he paused, optics flickering as he tried to summon his composure. Quiet sobs broke the silence of the crowd that surrounded him and the crumpled, fallen form of their now lost companion. Before them, on a pedestal, a horrifying vision: a cracked body, flaking paint, with one wing bent at a grotesque angle, the other missing its tip. No mech needed the wisdom of Ratchet or the learning of First Aid to know that their dear friend could not be fixed. Truly, the crew had to face the unbearable truth: Rodimus's spoiler was dead.

The Lost Light would never be the same. How could it, with the profile of their captain permanently ruined?

“Dearly beloved,” Rodimus began again. “We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of an unsung hero of our crew.” A heartwrenching cry tore through the hall; Ratchet caught a fainting Drift as he sagged to the floor. As the funeral proceeded, as crew members fell into each other’s arms wailing in grief, Megatron regretted permanently enabling his FIM for the first time in 4 million years.


End file.
